Rainy Day
by NegaiFreak
Summary: What happens when Rex and Applejack are left alone at the house for a while during a storm? Look inside to find out! EQUESTRIA GIRLS/GENERATOR REX CROSSOVER! SCENARIO INCLUDED AT THE END!


**Again, I repeat, again I apologize for the lack of any progress with "Stay The Same". I'm still waiting on that creative spark that'll hopefully come from seeing the actual Teen Titans episodes in their full, righteous glory. But enough of that, let's get to the new story I wanted to produce! **

** Because of how people liked my pairing ideas for "Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover", I figured, why not do a small story based on one of those pairings. Don't worry, this only features Equestria Girls' Applejack and Rex from Generator Rex, as you should have guessed. **

** NOTE: This is a continuation from "Rainbow Rocks: The Omniversal Crossover", so you might want to take a look at that before looking at this. But anyways, let's get on with the story of "Rainy Day"!**

"C'mon, hurry!" Applejack shouted as the rain poured down over the neighborhood. She and Rex were running along the sidewalk as the drops of water kept falling fast. Ripples of water intersected with one another as it flowed into the drainage systems all over the roads.

"How long is this supposed to last?!" Rex asked as he tried to use his jacket to cover himself from the drops.

"Weatherman said just about a few hours!" Applejack yelled back, taking a turn at a corner, "Shouldn't seem so bad once we get inside!" she added as Rex continued to follow.

"Right…" Rex agreed sarcastically. After running past a few more houses as the rain continued to fall, they finally arrived and went up to the front doorstop of her family's house.

"All right," Applejack began as she fixed her cowgirl hat, "Now where'd Granny put the key this time…?" she asked herself as she looked around the front porch. Rex took the time to rid his jacket of water, shaking it around as Applejack kept looking around for the key to the door. He then grinned as he put on his goggles, looking down to see if he could find it with their thermal vision function. He discovered that it was right under the straw "welcome" mat he was standing on, right in front of the door.

"Found it," Rex said, getting Applejack's attention, "It's under the-"

"Got it!" the cowgirl said as she suddenly pulled the mat from beneath him, causing him to fall on his rear end. She then grabbed the key as Rex pulled the goggles off his eyes in annoyance, standing back up. She inserted the key, twisting it quickly, letting the door open as she and Rex walked inside. With a few flicks of switches, the lights to the living room and the kitchen of the house came on.

"Ergh…" Rex groaned as he outstretched his arms, "Glad we're out of that mess…" he said, taking off his jacket and then tossed it to the side, having it land right on the floor. Applejack let out a big sigh, elbowing Rex in the arm. "OW!" he yelped, "What'd I do this time vaquera?" he asked.

"Don't go throwing yer stuff around like this is yer house ya hear- Wait," she realized, "what'd ya just call me?" she asked, picking up his jacket.

"What, vaquera?" Rex responded, "It's Spanish for cowgirl," he explained, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Guh…" Applejack sighed, shoving his jacket right in his face, "Don't get too comfortable," she said, "You're not staying here forever," she added.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rex replied as he went over to sit down on the couch in the living room, putting his jacket back on, "I gotta head over to Korra's universe to help her and Ben with those spirit vines," he explained rather quickly, "Not too much else…" he added.

"Ya know what I still don't get?" Applejack asked as she walked over to the refrigerator after setting the key down on the countertop, taking out two bottles of fizzy apple cider, "Why aren't y'all at home back in yer universe or whatever?" she asked, opening one of the bottles with her bare strength.

"I dunno," Rex admitted as he was lying down, "Maybe I just wanna stick around for a little while…" he said, "After all, the others already went on home," he added.

"Yep," Applejack said as she walked over, handing Rex the other bottle, "Ash, Naruto, Gingka, Ben, and even Rainbow Dash are all doing whatever in those other universes…" she listed off, then took a sip of her drink. Rex meanwhile, just stared at the bottle he was given with a look of dissatisfaction in his eyes.

"Don't you have anything else to drink?" he asked as he set the bottle aside on a table beside the couch.

"Ugh…" Applejack sighed as she sat down next to him, "Take it or leave it," she said, "It's all we got." Rex just crossed his arms with a bored look on his face while the rain continued to pound the rooftop constantly.

"So, where's the rest of your family?" Rex asked.

"Big Mac and Granny are down at CHS helpin' set up fer the harvest festival comin' next week," she began, "and Apple Bloom's with her friends studyin' fer some big test tomorrow," she replied.

"Sounds rough…" Rex said, "Haven't had much to do back in my universe since I practically cured the whole world of nanites," he added.

"Practically?" Applejack asked.

"My boss says there are still plenty of nanites floating around back home," Rex replied, "But as of now, there are no evos to worry about, and I've got all the free time in the world…" he said as he outstretched his arms again, unknowingly almost wrapping his left arm around Applejack. She blushed slightly, looking away as she tried to think of another question.

"So… uh…" she began, "Who are yer friends back in yer universe?" she asked.

"Well, there's Six, Bobo, Doc Holiday, Noah, Circe, Caesar, uh…" Rex listed off, somewhat confusing Applejack as she blinked in surprise. All of a sudden, a boom of thunder went off, surprising the two as they nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Wow…" Applejack said as she and Rex were still shocked, "That sure was somethin'…" The lights in the room then began to flicker a little, catching their attention.

"Uh oh…" Rex noted.

"Sure hope that doesn't mean what ah think it means…" Applejack said. A flash of lightning then appeared outside the window, causing the two to turn their heads back towards it. Afterwards, then lights went out completely, darkening the room.

"Well, there's your answer," Rex stated bluntly. Applejack just gave him an annoyed look again, elbowing him in the chest. "OW!" he yelped again.

"We better get the power back up and runnin' before Granny gets home," she said, getting up and walking back over to the kitchen.

"Ugh…" Rex groaned as he stood up, "I bet it'll take just two minutes to get done…" he said in thought, walking over to Applejack. She was feeling her way across the side of the counter, opening a few drawers, almost desperately looking for something. She then smiled as she pulled out what she need from one of the drawers, a flashlight.

"There we go!" she said, turning it on, unknowingly right in Rex's face.

"GAH!" he yelped, covering his eyes, falling down onto the ground.

"Ooh…" Applejack cringed, "Mah bad…" she apologized, but was smiling all the while.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rex agreed sarcastically. The two then found their way downstairs to the basement, with Applejack pointing the flashlight in the direction she needed it to be in. "What exactly are we looking for?" Rex asked as he pushed his way through some cluttered boxes in the room.

"The circuit breakers are down here," Applejack replied, "If we can figure out what went wrong, then we can get the power back on," she explained.

"Wow, poetry," Rex noted jokingly, "Not bad, vaquera," he added.

"And stop calling me va- whatever you said!" she shouted, "Yer Spanish ain't exactly charmin'…" she admitted.

"Okay, okay…" Rex agreed, "Let's just find these circuit breakers before anything else happens…" he said, looking around. Applejack then moved the light from the flashlight to the left, passing by a gray metal box upon the wall, attached to pipes that went up and down it. She moved the light back to that spot, right upon the box.

"Found it!" she said, jogging over to the box. Rex followed her as she opened it up, revealing a plethora of switches on the inside. "Now to get the power up again," she said, flicking one of the switches. Nothing seemed to happen as Rex noticed that the lights hadn't come on from upstairs.

"Uh… AJ?" he said.

"Ah saw," she replied in annoyance, flicking the switch again, "Come on now… Don't do this to me…" she said in frustration, repeating the process over and over again. "Ergh!" she grunted angrily, flicking it as rapidly as she could, "TURN ON!" she screamed. Rex grabbed her arm, halting her from breaking the switch out of frustration.

"Let me try something…" he said, placing his gloved right hand upon the side of the box. Just then, glowing blue lines formed across his right arm up to his hand, creating a faint glow up against the box. The lights then began to flicker back on from upstairs just as Rex removed his hand.

"H-How'd ya do that?" Applejack asked in shock.

"One of my powers," Rex replied, "I can communicate and control any kind of machine to do what I want it to do," he explained, walking back upstairs. Applejack followed as another blast of thunder echoed.

"Goodness…" she said as they finally made it back up.

"Looks like the worst of that's pretty much over," Rex said, looking outside the window, "So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"I dunno…" Applejack replied, "I'd suggest we could practice playin' our bass guitars, but y'all don't have yers…" she noted.

"Doesn't mean I can't listen to you play," Rex said. He then noticed the bottle of fizzy apple cider he refused to drink earlier, picking it up, and twisting the cap off.

"Well, all right then," Applejack said as she took off, heading for the garage. Rex then sat back down on the couch as he waited, taking a quick sip of the cider. He sighed after taking another sip, satisfied with the drink. Just then, something began to glow within his jacket. He reached inside to pull out his own MPG, which was glowing a faint green. He tapped the center of the device, allowing a small holographic version of Ben to appear before him.

"What's up?" Rex asked as he sat up.

"_I'm in Korra's universe right now,_" Ben began,"_and we're both waiting on you to get over here,"_ he added.

"Sorry dude," Rex apologized, "I'll be there soon," he continued, "Just gotta settle things down here…" he said.

"_Down there?_" Ben asked, "_Wait, why are you still in-?_" His question was cut off as Rex pressed the center of his MPG again, disconnecting the call just as Applejack re-entered, carrying her bass guitar.

"Who were y'all talkin' to?" Applejack asked as she walked back over.

"Oh… uh… I was just… uh…" Rex stuttered, blushing a little, "Ben called," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head as Applejack sat down beside him, "Guess I'm gonna have to leave pretty soon…" he added.

"Well, I hope you can at least listen to me play," Applejack said as she adjusted her bass, tuning it carefully.

"Of course I can vaquera," Rex joked, but then realized how she hated that nickname, "Eh… sorry," he apologized, "I mean, I know that nickname's a little old-"

"It's fine," Applejack interrupted as she strummed the strings, but she still elbowed Rex in the arm anyway.

"Thanks…" Rex said as he rubbed his arm. Applejack then began to strum the strings with her fingers, playing a soft melody as the rain was gradually beginning to cease. She continued, moving her fingers across the neck and body strings carefully. Rex said nothing as he listened to the sound of her playing. She then ceased her performance, giving off a little yawn. "You tired?" Rex asked.

"A little…" Applejack admitted, "All that cider can certainly make any gal get sleepy…" she said tiredly.

"You know," Rex began, "maybe I should go before you fall asleep," he said, "That way I don't have to worry about goodbyes," he joked, about to get up.

"Wait a minute Rex," Applejack began, grabbing his arm, "Why didn't you leave when y'all had the chance?" she asked, "Didn't seem like ya wanted to stay fer all this time…" she noted, "So, why?" she asked again. Rex glanced away for a moment, but then looked by as he was about to reply.

"I guess there's something about this place I really like," he admitted, standing up as Applejack let go of his arm, "Something, or maybe someone… I guess…" he added, blushing a little. She blushed as well, looking away for just a second.

"So, yer leavin' now huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rex said as he tapped the center of the MPG again, making a holographic screen appear. He scrolled through it, and then finally pressed something upon the screen. All of a sudden, a green portal appeared behind him, swirling with its vortex.

"Ah guess ah'll miss ya," Applejack admitted as Rex was about to walk off.

"Adios to you too, vaquera," Rex said with a salute, walking through the portal. It then disappeared, leaving Applejack all alone in the room. She sighed deeply, tipping her hat over her eyes.

"Applejack, Applejack!" a voice shouted, causing the cowgirl to sit up and see her sister, Apple Bloom, come barging in through the door. "You wouldn't believe what the girls and ah saw today!" she exclaimed, running over after she set her backpack down on the floor. "We were in the library studyin', and then all of a sudden, BOOM!" she exclaimed with her arms outstretched, "We looked outside and saw that it was pourin' out, and then there was a flash of lightnin'!" she explained, "Big sis, you should've been there!" she finished.

"Ah saw the whole thing from here Apple Bloom," Applejack replied, "It sure was somethin' else…" she admitted.

"Hey," Apple Bloom realized, "Ah noticed that you were with that Rex guy after school," she noted, "Are y'all datin' him big sis?" she asked innocently. Applejack blushed as she chuckled.

"Don't be silly Apple Bloom," she replied, "Rex ain't man enough to tame this here gal," she said, pointing to herself.

"So, can I keep him?" Apple Bloom asked, surprising her sister.

"Wha-?! No, of course you can't!" Applejack yelled, "He ain't yer age!" she added.

"But he's yer age, isn't he?" Apple Bloom asked again.

"Well, yeah, but…" Applejack tried to reply, but was too embarrassed to do so as she blushed intensely.

"Ya like him, don't ya?" Apple Bloom realized as her sister kept on blushing.

"Well… maybe just a little…" Applejack admitted, "But don't go tellin' anyone, all right?" she asked. Her little sister just moved her fingers across her lips, smiling afterwards as she walked into the kitchen. "Guh…" Applejack sighed, "Ah hope Rex ain't havin' the same problem ah'm havin'…" she wondered to herself.

**END**

** Me: Well that was a lot of fun to do. Maybe next time I'll- *gets interrupted by TV noises***

** Ben: Hey, what's going on over there? **

**-John and Dean are playing video games while Jeff and HG2012 are watching. So far, John had already won.-**

**Dean Ambrose: -Drops the controller in anger- Are you kidding me?!**

**John Cena: That's what you get for messing with a pro like yours truly.**

** *everyone else walks in***

** Rainbow Dash: Hey guys, what are you up to?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Oh we were just playing this new video game that came out in October. It's called WWE 2K15! -shows them the game-**

**Ben & Rainbow Dash: Whoa…**

**Hypergogeta2012: It's the most coolest video game the WWE has to offer.**

**Applejack: Sure looks like somethin' ah'd wanna play. **

**Rex: Ditto!**

**Naruto: Can I join in?**

**Ash: Ooh! Me too, me too!**

**Pinkie Pie: Me three!**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**Jeff Hardy: You can play as any current superstar and diva there is. Even legends such as Booker T, Kevin Nash, Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, The late Ultimate Warrior, and The Deadman known as The Undertaker.**

** Rarity: Did someone just say any diva?!**

**John Cena: Or you could create a character based on you or your imagination.**

** Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds… lovely…**

**Dean Ambrose: Not to mention that you can play any type of match, even a Ring of Fire match. There's also a 2K Showcase where you can play two different rivalries.**

** Ben: Rivalries, huh?**

**Hypergogeta2012: Those rivalries are John Cena vs. CM Punk and Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels.**

**John Cena: Anyway, I think we should be training you Rainbow Dash.**

** Rainbow Dash: Training me? For what?**

**Dean Ambrose: -Facepalm- Don't tell me you forgot about what you were planning to do.**

** Rainbow Dash: Uh…**

**Hypergogeta2012: You know... taking down Bray Wyatt.**

** Rainbow Dash: Oh, that! I totally didn't forget about that… **

** Ben: Even after all the other stories we've gone through? **

** Applejack: Seems a little far fetched, doesn't it?**

**Jeff Hardy: But there's some good news. The Wyatt Family is officially over.**

** Fluttershy: What?**

** Naruto: They're over?**

**Hypergogeta2012: They only separated because Wyatt had set Erick Rowan and Luke Harper 'free'.**

** Rex: So, what's the deal now?**

**Dean Ambrose: Problem is that they'll never change. So far, Rowan was able to be one of the good guys but Harper still has a bit of Wyatt in his mind.**

**John Cena: You know Ambrose, I'm surprised that you're calming down about what Bray has done to you.**

**Dean Ambrose: Only because I want to save my rage until I see that fantasy riddle talk jerk and rip him up when we fight at this month's event...TLC!**

** Ash: TLC?**

** Pikachu: Pika pi?**

**Jeff Hardy: TLC is an event where it involves any match with objects such as chairs, tables, ladders, and a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match.**

** Gingka: Then why's Dean so angry? Well, angrier than usual anyway…**

**Hypergogeta2012: Ambrose is upset because he was this close to sending his best friend, Seth Rollins, to the hospital during their Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell in October ... but Wyatt came in and cost him the match.**

** Sunset Shimmer: That certainly isn't fair…**

**John Cena: Lucky for me, I was able to take down my longtime rival Randy Orton in the same match on the same night and became the #1 contender to go against Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.**

** Rainbow Dash: You fought with Brock Lesnar?!**

**Hypergogeta2012: John and Lesnar had such a rivalry since Summerslam back on August. He lost the championship to Lesnar only because Lesnar had used 16 German Suplexes, an F-5 in the first 30 seconds, and another F-5 at the end. John barely defended himself in only a minute.**

** Ben: Ouch…**

** Applejack: No kiddin'…**

**Dean Ambrose: Cena tried to return the favor at the Night of Champions in September, but Rollins cost him the chance so he could steal the glory.**

** Fluttershy: Th-That's awful!**

** Rarity: Why those cursed barbarians! That's too much punishment for one man!**

**Jeff Hardy: But I know Cena very well. He never gives up and never will give up, not even if it's too much.**

**John Cena: And by the time I fight Brock Lesnar, I'm gonna give him a serious butt-whoopin he will never forget. When that happens, I'll be holding that title around me and saying these 4 words; THE CHAMP IS HEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEE!**

** Ben: Glad to see that you're motivated. **

**Hypergogeta2012: That's how most fans like John and always support him, even me.**

**Dean Ambrose: Anyway, shouldn't we be telling Rainbow Girl about the training?**

** Rainbow Dash: It's Rainbow Dash, Dean. **

**John Cena: Right. Now listen here Rainbow, this training is all about getting a chance to be as dangerous as Bray Wyatt himself. In this training and in your fight, you're not some 20% cool athlete and rockstar from CHS... you're a soldier who is about to be in a war.**

** Rainbow Dash: *gulps***

**Jeff Hardy: You have to unleash your dark side and mess with Wyatt's head before he messes with yours. It may not be your thing, but trust me, I've experienced something like this plenty of times.**

** Ben: Didn't you tell me not to unleash my dark side when I fought Wyatt? I don't want to see her turn into something like that…**

**Hypergogeta2012: He has a point though. You can't let Wyatt take advantage of what you are and use it against you.**

** Ben: Well… when you put it that way…**

** Rainbow Dash: I guess I don't have a choice…**

** Naruto: So, what's this training supposed to be like?**

**Dean Ambrose: This training happens to be a match and you will compete against 3 of us in a Gauntlet Match!**

** Rainbow Dash: A Gauntlet Match? **

**John Cena: A Gauntlet Match is a type of handicap match where you have to go against 3 of us... but we have to fight you individually.**

** Rainbow Dash: Huh?**

**Hypergogeta2012: He means one person comes, you beat him, then another one comes, you beat him, then another person comes, you beat him. It really depends on the number of superstars in that kind of match.**

**Dean Ambrose: And if you're not able to beat one or the next superstar, which I know you won't, you lose the match. No rematch allowed in this one.**

**Jeff Hardy: -Sarcastically- Wow. That's so supportive of you Ambrose.**

**Dean Ambrose: What? I've done a lot of things I don't apologize for, even for good reason.**

** Gingka: Jerk…**

**John Cena: What about that time you apologized to Pinkie Pie for yelling at her last time?**

** Pinkie Pie: Hey, yeah! I remember that!**

**Hypergogeta2012: Not to mention that you also apologized to Rarity and Fluttershy for scaring them.**

** Dean Ambrose: -Nervously while looking at Rarity and Fluttershy with a corner of his eye-**

** Fluttershy & Rarity: Well?**

**Jeff Hardy: -Facepalm- What happened?**

**Dean Ambrose: I made an exception, alright. I did that because at some point I have to apologize to Pink and...**

**John, Jeff, and HG2012: And?**

**Dean Ambrose: -Grunts- And that I shouldn't mess with a lady like Fashion Girl and a sensitive person like Shy Girl. -Mutters a bit silently- Because they can be intimidating... in a violent and/or creepy way.**

**John, Jeff, and HG2012: -Laugh at Dean for his explaination-**

**Hypergogeta2012: -Still laughing- Now that is just sad...**

** Rainbow Dash: *****struggling to contain her laughter***** T-Totally! *****bursts out laughing*******

**John Cena: -laughs a little- Dean Ambrose: The Lunatic Fringe afraid of two young women from high school? That is sad...**

**Jeff Hardy: -laughs a little as well- Sadder than Brock Lesnar's advocate Paul Heyman winning a match against a superstar, and that man is a walrus...**

** Dean Ambrose: -Gets angry- Can we just forget and GET TO THE POINT WHERE WE START TRAINING?!**

**Hypergogeta2012: -Stops laughing and calms down- Yeah... you're right. Okay. Rainbow Dash, your training starts next time because I don't think Negaifreak can keep it up. No offense.**

** Me: None taken. **

**Hypergogeta2012: So your first opponent will be... oh boy, you won't like this... former United States Champion, The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose.**

** Rainbow Dash: Wait, what?!**

**Dean Ambrose: You heard him. Get ready and don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're on the same team. I'll do what I've always done in the ring. -gets in the ring-**

**John Cena: On the bright side, he's the other target Bray Wyatt's going after.**

**Jeff Hardy: He's an unstable person. So unstable, not even a psychic can control him.**

**Hypergogeta2012: Not to mention that Dean never had the thought to go to a hospital, not even on the day his head was stomped through cinder blocks.**

**Rainbow Dash: Oh boy…**

**Ben: Don't worry Rainbow. I know that you've got this. **

**Rainbow Dash: Right. *****transforms with magic***** Okay Dean, let's get this show on the road!**

**Me: With that said, I should let you know that when this scenario arc continues, it'll probably be for the first chapter of "Legend of Korra: Book 3". Please prepare for another chapter of "Stay The Same" to come pretty soon. Got a lot of free time over Christmas break, so keep your eyes peeled. Bye!**


End file.
